


Bang Bang

by type_here



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, short and sharp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: Now he's gone, I don't know whyAnd 'till this day, sometimes I cryHe didn't even say goodbyeHe didn't take the time to lie





	Bang Bang

It’s how that old Earth song goes, right? It barely takes a fraction of a second. I hear more the shot than I actually see it. I don’t think you even recognized me. I can feel it, feel the blinding pain for on white hot second before I hit the ground. How awful this sounds? How would you have known it would be me? I… I made sure no one would know and… I knew Ramses had a close guard at his disposition but…

Oh, Juno… What did you get yourself tangled into?

I was a fool back then, I still am now. I can’t even blame you for all of this, for not even saying goodbye. I can’t even blame you for… I don’t think you lied back then, I do think you wanted to leave that night.

I don’t think I’m gonna make it out of this alive tonight but somehow I’m glad it’s you. I’m glad I get to see you again. 

I’m glad it’s.... 

\---

You could hear a pin drop in this place and I been here all night. It has been putting me on edge for too long. I need a drink. I need- I hear footsteps, as quiet as they can be in this place. 

“Assisted aiming activated.”

It only took a fraction of a second and damn I wished I… 

Ooooooooh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

No.

Of course, of course, I would mess this up. There’s this hint of recognition between us and everything seem to slow down and go faster at the same time. For the first time in forever the recoil of the gun in my hands makes me take a step back and I drop it at the same time he crumbles down. What is he even doing here? Why would he be- 

I take another step back in horror as I see blood pouring down his-

So much blood, too much blood, I thought the Piranha killing that guard was the worst I could see but I was so damn wrong. God... I was... I almost killed him just like that. Had he not startled me enough for me to miss my shot even with Thea...

Stop, stop this right now, you need to help him you freaking idiot.

So much blood, I want to puke. And the smell. Oh god, the smell. He- He looks at me with that small smile, like he didn't regret any of this just now. How can he? I can feel his blood under my fingers as I put pressure on the wound. I don't know what else I can do, I don't know if I got enough ti-

"Ten minutes before... 

The voice of the Thea gets me out of my stupor. I still, ah, I still got time somehow, Somehow I'm lucky enough, -he's lucky enough!- that, that I can still save him somehow. 

"Nine minutes before...

I can do this, I can do this, please let me do this. 

Please let me do this


End file.
